Konoha High School
by Christybug97
Summary: Sasuke won't stop staring at Sakura!Karin being well Karin Couple NaruHina NejiTen KibaIno and of course Sasusaku  Naruto Hinata Neji Tenten Ino and Kiba and more! Rate T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 Is Sasuke Staring?

This originally, was my first work of SasuSaku. I finally got time to put it on this, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me if I should continue and what should do to make it better! Thank you!

Before you read I want to tell you guys the ages!

Sakura Ino and Hinata are 15 Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba and Tenten are 16 Neji is 17.

Okay to the Story!

**Konoha High School**

I woke up and yawned and looked at the clock. 7:38."FUCK" I screamed good thing mom is on a business trip! I'm going to be late for school! I jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet, grabbed my uniform and teared off my PJs. Put on my uniform, as I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. Put on a little make up and ran out the door at 7:43. Great I'm going to be late for my first day of high school!

To School

Everything was normal until the loudest person in the room; maybe the whole wide world screamed "Oh My God, where is Sakura. She is, like NEVER late!" A certain blonde girl screamed out and everyone in the room stared at her. "Ahaha continue on" The girl said awkwardly. They stared at her for a second or two longer, and then continued their conversations with their classmates. "I-I don't know, but she p-probably just slept in." A shy girl with long purplish hair said quietly to the loud mouth. Now you must be wondering how such a loud mouth can be friends with such a shy girl, Well the world may never know.

About 5 minutes later a girl with pink hair and green eyes ran into the room panting. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" said the girl "SAKURA!" the blonde girl from before screamed "Get your Ass over here girl, I haven't seen you forever!" Everyone stared at her

Sakura POV

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I'm going to be FUCKING late! I ran as fast as my legs could run, and crashed into something, or should I say someone, and fell. "Oh my I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm going to be late for school and I didn't see you I'm so sorry" I apologize. GREAT this person and going to make me for late! "Aa, it's okay." He got up and helped me up. "Thank you, well I don't want to be rude. But I have to run, because I'm already late for school. Again I'm SUPER sorry. Good-Bye!" I began to run off before he could reply.

Finally school came in view I ran into the school running to my class. When I opened the door breathing hard, "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" I said. Before the teacher could say anything my best friend screamed, "SAKURA! Get your Ass over here girl, I haven't seen you forever!"Everyone is the room stared at her as I giggled. "Ino, I missed you to, but do you have to be so loud. Everyone is staring at you and not in a good way!" Everyone laughed as the teacher just stared and finally said "Sakura, I'm Kakashi, take a seat."

I took a seat in between Ino and Hinata. "H-Hi Sakura-Chan how was your summer?" Before I could answer Ino began "Sakura! I missed you so much, how was Suna?" Ino asked as I laughed. "It was great Hinata! Though I missed my friends like you, Ino, Tenten and well everyone. Haha I missed you to Ino. Suna it was good I met some really nice people but I could never stop thinking of you guys. I was so mad that I couldn't text you guys!" I answered when finally class started so they had to stop talking. I sighed while I barely listen to the teacher go on and on. As sakura was writing her notes a piece of paper was placed/ thrown on her desk by no other than Ino! I looked at her and she mouthed "Open it" I signed and then opened it. The note said,

"**Hey Sak, don't look but Sasuke is looking at you!"**

I sighed and wrote on the back of the piece of paper, stupid Ino writes huge!

"Ino, don't lie…Gosh, sometimes I wish I didn't tell you that I liked him."

I threw the paper back at her

"**Why would I lie about that? Like really): Oh come on Sak!"**

"What makes you think he's staring at me maybe he's looking out the window."

**"****Oh Saki..There aren't any windows in here, and if there were, there aren't any in the middle of the room!" **

DAMIT!

"..."

"**Haha, but don't worry Saks I know he likes you to."**

"How do you know Ino?"

**"****Because he annoys you, teases you and stares at you ALL the time…Including now (:"**

I look around me and finally end at Sasuke, Nope): he's not staring.

"Haha, liar he isn't staring at me, so you're just…a liar!"

"**He**** looked away before you caught him staring."**

"Oh really?"

"**Yeah and I think he's been staring at you more often"**

"Now why is that Ino?"

"**You've grown, and your shirt is kind of tight around your chest area."**

When I read the note I gasped and gave her a death glare. I opened my bag, and shoved the note in the pocket and zipped up the pocket. When the bell rang I picked up my books and headed out the door. Ino and Hinata soon caught up to me and we all walked to our lockers. Hinata said bye when she had to go the other way to her locker.

The end, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Is Karin Flirting?

This originally, was my first work of SasuSaku. I finally got time to put it on this, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me if I should continue and what should do to make it better! Thank you!

Before you read I want to tell you guys the ages!

Sakura Ino and Hinata are 15 Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba and Tenten are 16 Neji is 17.

Okay to the Story!

**Konoha High School**

"I still can't believe you wrote that."Urg she knows I hate it when she talks about my body. "What? It's obvious you got bigger. And he does like you." Ino said innocently. "Urg..How do you know he likes me anyways" I asked as I reached my locker "Naruto told me" she answered, and shrugged opening her locker, and looking at herself through her mirror, putted on lip gloss. "And you believed him...And if he did, why didn't he tell me?"I said as I opened my locker getting my stuff for second period. "Well, why wouldn't I …He wouldn't lie about that," she said fixing her hair. "And I don't know, Naruto is an idiot, don't you remember." she said as she gave herself another glance of herself and smiled closing her locker. "True," I said as I closed my locker. "Haha you can say that again!" I said as I smiled and we head off to second period.

Time skip! Last Period Gym!

I signed I couldn't wait until this day was over with! I headed in the direction of the gym, which is my last class period. I saw Tenten Ino and Hinata they were talking

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata POV

"Guess what guys?" Ino asked Hinata and Tenten. "What?" Tenten asked. "Sakura's grown up," she stated while smiling. "Well, of course she's grown up," Tenten stated obviously. Finally Tenten knew what she meant and replied with "Ohhhhh." Tenten and Hinata said as she realized what she meant.

Sakura POV

Right when I got close to them Tenten ran over to me. She looked at me, and smiled really big before hugging me."Ah, you're growing up and oh my this is so exciting," she kept rambling on and on, not letting me go. Ino smirking and Hinata laughing. Someone cleared their throat and we all turned to see Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji staring at us like we had a problem. We stared at them for a second before we moved away from the gym doors.

In the changing room, Ino and Tenten wouldn't shut up! If I didn't do anything we were going to be late but Hinata beated me to it. "W-We are going to be late if we don't hu-hurry up you guys" Hinata said as I signed with relief and smiled at her to show my thanks she nodded and smiled.

We got changed and left the changing room and headed to the bleachers. But then, the so called 'popular girls' walked into the gym. They always come late because they think it's cool. I'm mean seriously; they make me want to throw up. The 'popular' girls are Karin, Ami, Shichi, and Mei. They are sluts, no lie. The girls and I watched as they walked up to Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, the hottest boys you might ever set your eyes on. They were popular, hot, and some of the smartest boys you might find.

I have a crush on the hottest one; well to me he is the hottest one. Sasuke Uchiha, he has blackish bluish hair that sticks up in the air and is kind of like a chicken's ass, but it's so cute. He could make any girl go crazy for him without even trying!

I watched as Karin tried, to flirt with Sasuke. He ignored her and looked around the gym. Before he could sweep his gaze on me, I looked away. I actually fell him staring at me, unlike all the other times. I tried to ignore it the best that I could as I turned my attention to my friends who were obviously talking about the sluts aka Karin, Ami, Shichi, and Mei.

"T-They sicken me." Hinata said with disgust

"They seriously need to get a life," Tenten' words were filled with hate and disgust.

"They should so just stop like, flirting with them!" Ino said angrily.

"I agree with all of you!" I said my words were filled with anger and disgust and hatred.

I watched as the boys pushed past them and walked over to the bleacher we were on and sat down. Of course Karin, Ami, Shichi, and Mei still follow them. I heard Kiba yell something at them, but they didn't care and kept following their 'love of their life'. Before they could start pestering the boys again our gym teacher showed up. The guys signed with relief.

"Okay, today the girls are going to be playing volleyball while the boys will be playing basketball." Anko said and blew her whistle showing that she wanted us to get on the court. The court was split into two today one side had 2 basketball hoops one at the end of the room and the other where the curtain was to split the room into two the other one had a net in the middle of that room.

The girls and I walked to the volleyball net and waited for further instructions. I felt that same pair of eyes on me again and I wondered how I never before felt them looking at me. Now I am getting self-conscious, and I really don't want to make a fool of myself now that I know for sure that he is looking at me.

"Relax," Ino said as soft as she could, "it's going to be okay; just don't think about him looking at you.

I nodded and took in a deep breath. I can do this!

The end, please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Is Sakura Okay?

This originally, was my first work of SasuSaku. I finally got time to put it on this, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me if I should continue and what should do to make it better! Thank you!

Before you read I want to tell you guys the ages!

Sakura Ino and Hinata are 15 Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba and Tenten are 16 Neji is 17.

Okay to the Story!

**Konoha High School**

I managed to calm my nerves down right before Anko came over to us with our volleyball in one hand and the boy's basketball in the other. She threw the volleyball to us before making her way to the boys on the court directly across from us.

"First team to twenty five points win," Anko said before taking a seat in the chair that was placed next to the volleyball net.

"This is gonna be easy. We all know that your team is going to lose,since you have those four on your team" Karin said flipping her hair and then pointing at Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Forehead-girl, you'll be lucky if you don't fall over, because of that huge forehead. I wonder who you got it from." Ami said.

I felt anger bubbling up in me

_Anko's POV_

_Great I smell trouble…_

_Normal POV_

"Probably the same place she got her disgusting looks from, her mom. Like look at the horrible, and no volume pink hair, her stupid, ugly green eyes, and a big, off-balance forehead. She probably resembles her mom in any way possible. Wow, and I thought one girl like her was enough," Karin said.

**"OH NO SHE DIDN'T JUST FUCKING SAY THAT SHOW HER WHAT WERE MADE OF!" Inner yelled angrily.**"YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I tried to punch her only to be held back by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Its one thing to talk about me, but talking about my mother is crossing the damn line.

Anko's POV

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura yelled. Oh, those cronies did it this time. Sakura's friends had to hold her back from tearing that piece of crap's face off.

"Karin, go to the principal's office NOW!" I yelled.

I watched as Karin walked out of the gym. I then turned my attention back to Sakura. Her friends still had a hold on her and her breathing was harsh, and that look in her eye even scared me somewhat.

"You guys bring her home so she can calm down. I have to go see if Karin went to the principal office." I said it was almost time to leave anyways.

Naruto's POV

Anko had just left us and went back to the volleyball court where Sakura and her friends were. I watched as they conversed for a while before those stupid sluts appeared.

From then on I knew that the atmosphere changed. I could even feel it from here, the cold aura that my friends were giving off.

I watched as Anko gave them instructions before taking a seat in the chair close to the net. I guess Ami made a comment and that's why Sakura replied, but then I saw Karin flip her hair and point to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten while talking to Sakura and from the looks of it Sakura seems pretty pissed off.

"YOU BITCH!" Sakura screamed before I saw her lunged at Karin only for her friends to stop her.

"Karin, go to the principal's office NOW!" I heard Anko yell.

I knew that Sasuke saw what was going on too and I also knew that he is going to be pissed now. As his best friend, he tells me everything and since I know everything I can say that he likes Sakura A LOT. And now seeing her mad is going to get him mad at the people that made her mad.

I guess I'll talk to Sakura and the others later and find out everything then.

I then saw Anko say something.

Sakura POV

"You guys bring her home so she can calm down. I have to go see if Karin went to the principal office." We walked outside so I could breathe in some fresh air.

Naruto

As the last bell rang we all piled into the halls, with me pulling Sasuke in the direction where sakura is I knew she would go outside to get some fresh air.

_Sakura's POV_

_I signed as I heard the last bell rang and a door open, not looking who it was and kept my eyes closed._

"Hi guys," I heard Naruto say.

So he's the one who came to check up on us. Aw, so sweet, but wait that means Sasuke might be with him. Ahhh…Sasuke…

"Hey," they greeted him

"Hey Naruto" I greeted him opening one eye and quickly closed it.

"So what happened back there?" he asked taking a seat on the ground behind me.

"Tch, the sluts happened that's what," I said as I was about to deliver another punch to the ground but before my hand could come into contact with the ground another hand stopped it and I followed the hand to the owner only to see Sasuke there. I blushed slightly and wringed my hand out of his grasp before leaning against Naruto's back and closing my eyes. I knew Hinata wouldn't mind since me and Naruto are more like Bros and Sis

"Well, I know that, but seriously what really happened?"Naruto asked.

"They said some stuff to Sakura and then said some stuff about her mom" Tenten answered.

"Yeah, they said that Sakura had horrible no volume pink hair, stupid ugly green eyes, and a big, off-balance forehead; and how she resembles her mom in anyway possible. Plus, they also said her forehead would make her lose balance and they called both her and her mom ugly," Ino said.

I gritted my teeth together and Hinata came over to me handing me my iPod that she was carrying. I said thank you softfully as I opened my eyes and out of some music as I closed my eyes as the music blared through the earpieces. In about five to ten minutes I will feel better and then we can go home.

_Naruto's POV_

I listened as Ino explained what happened and from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke's hand clench into a fist. His face remained in its usual expression but I could see the anger and hatred in his onyx eyes.

_Sakura's POV_

I shut off my iPod and got up getting ready to leave. I stretched and handed Hinata back my iPod to hold for me because I had no pockets in my clothes.

"Come on guys let's get out of here," I said leading the way to the door.

I waited outside the door for everyone and when they all came out we headed to our lockers to get our things. I entered the combination for my lock and tried to open my locker but it didn't want to open so I tried again and the same thing happened again.

I sighed and rested my head against my locker. Stupid locker, stupid whores, stupid oncoming headache.

"Need help?" a deep magical voice asked.

"No...Uh..Yeah…thanks," I said as I moved out of the way so that Sasuke could open my locker.

"What's the combination?" he asked his fingers moving up to the numbers.

"1-29-47" I said

I watched as he opened it in slow movements and then it clicked and opened on the first try. So not fair. Like really the way he didn't even have to struggle was so unfair SO, SO, SO!

"Thanks," I said as he moved out of the way.

"Aa," he said before leaning onto the locker next to mine.

Oh why did he have to lean right next to me? And now I could feel his eyes on me again. Deep breath.

I took my book bag out of my locker and grabbed my Literature and History book before shutting it close.

Before I could say anything else Ino pulled me away from Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes at her and took my iPod from Hinata before the blond dragged me to the exit of the school.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled waving his arms like crazy.

"See ya!" I yelled before being pulled outside.


End file.
